Distinctive patterns of effect on nuclear transcription have now been shown to follow administration of chemotherapeutic levels of HN2, BCNU and cytoxan to ascites tumor cells. These include distortion of the normal size distribution of Hn RNA and polysomal mRNA as well as inhibition of polyadenylation. The effects are different for each agent. Details of mitochondrial transcription are still in the process of being revealed. In particular, the question of polyadenylation and genetic origin are receiving attention. Ribonucleoprotein particles (RNP) isolable from polysomes, are also present in mitochondria, as is ribosomal S5 RNA. The protein components of RNP differ between cytoplasm and mitochondria, and also differ between normal and tumor tissue. Liposomal transport of drugs has been shown to potentiate anti-tumor action as well as alter physiological distribution, depending both on the character of the drug and the composition of the liposomal vesicle.